Penny For Your Thoughts
by Bright Blue Skinny Jeans
Summary: Edward is the conman of Forks and when he falls for the Bella Swan will he find him self short of a penny or a dollar? Or end up, with a girl of his dreams? One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Penny For Your Thoughts; Bet a Dollar For Your Insights

_**Disclamer: Emmy- Do I finally own Twilight?!**_

_**Stephaie- No. Sorry. **_

_**Emmy- Dang. Well, I own this idea of a story! Right?**_

_**Stephaie- Right.**_

Bella's P.O.V.

It was a different day, my life spinning out of control when my eyes met those sparkling emerals. Edward Cullen, the con-man of Forks High School. He was known for placing bets from pennies to hundred dollars.

People wonder why I don't fall all over his shoes. Like most girls, I'm not like them, I can control myself. His con-man days, most girls just fall head-over-heals for him, while I, I just don't.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Edward Cullen is looking at you," she wispered.

"Like I care," I snorted.

"Everyone knows he likes you."

"And?"

"And. Bells? Are you blind?"

"Call me handycaped," I laughed.

"Don't flater your self, Bell. You know you love him."

"I'd rather lick the inside of a city bus than go on a date, much less talk to, Edward Cullen."

"Okay. If you say so," Rosalie muttered.

I rolled my eyes and turrning my attetion to the teacher. Today is going to be a hell of a day.

Edward's P.O.V.

Bella Swan is the only girl in Forks that doesn't drool over my shoes. It drives me insane, I wish she would see past my con-man ways and learn to love the true Cullen man inside.

"Mr. Cullen? Your attention is needed. Will you answer this problem?" Mrs. Williams asked, hands on hips.

"Erm… Mrs. Willams, I really don't know. Sorry."

"Pay attetion, you might learn something."

"Yes Ma'am," I sighed.

Back to what I was saying, Bella Swan, her creamy white skin, contrasts with her dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her slim figure is appealing, her curves drive me insane. I need her at time, but I also need money to impress my peers. I'm a rich man, and loving every minute of it. I never understand how come she doesn't fall all over me. God knows I'm falling for her.

The bell rang and I shot out of the class room. My best friend Emmett McCarthy is dating Rosalie Hale who is Jasper Hale's twin sister, not to mention, Bella Swan's best friend.

"Edward!" Emmett's voice over took everyone elses.

"Hey," I said when he caught up.

"Got the hotts for Belly don't ya?"

I froze. How did he find out?

"Psh, no," I lied smoothly.

"Just gonna let you know, she likes you too."

"Dude, I can have any girl in this school and you think I'd choose Bella Swan? Emmett, she doesn't talk to me, she barley knows I am alive," I asked.

"Than make her notice you," Emmett said while laughing.

"How?"

"The dance. Ask her."

"How about no?"

"Well, when you too end up together, just let me know," he said walking away.

I sighed running a hand through my hair. I liked Bella Swan, and Im not afaried to admit it. Hell, I'd shout it to the world if she fel t the same way. But, with my luck, she wouldn't give me the time of day. She's a prize, a prize I intend to win.

Bella P.O.V.

I know people don't understand me. Ive gone through some tough shit. With both my mother and father dieing in a carcrash while I was seven doesn't mean that I cant have fun.

My foster-father, Phile Dwyer, is a kind man. He listens to me and my problems and even when I need a good cry, he is always there. Hes like my real dad only younger.

I was walking to my rusty pickup truck when _he_ showed up.

"Hello Bella," he said.

"Cullen," I said with a slight head tilt.

"Let me cut to the chace. Bella, I like you, will you go to the dance with me?"

I froze a slight blush rising up my cheeks.

"Uh… I… sure?" I said.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at six."

I was stunned. I had a date with Mr. Edward Cullen himself. And infront of the whole school too. Great! Not.

As I got ready for the dance, I had realized something. What if he was doing this for a bet? He did like to gamble. My mind was clouded and I couldn't seem to clear it.

My midnight blue dress was a strappless and short dress that made my legs look longer. My silver flats made it easy to walk in and to dance in for-sure. I had my hair in a side ways ponytail and it flowed down my sholder. My makeup less face was a natural look. My lips too thick for my own good and my made my legs longer, I could actually move, it wasn't skin tight. I thought I would fit in, but I bet my date had plans to just be the center of attetion.

It was officaly 5:58 and still no sign of Edward, I bet he wasn't going to come, what a waste of time. I knew that he was going to-

I was cut off my the doorbell ringing and me having a panic attack.

"Ah, you must be Edward," Phil's voice filled the living room.

"And you must be Mr. Swan," Edward said politley.

"Well, I am Bella's parent, but foster parent. Her parents passed when she was seven.

"Oh, Im sorry. Is Bella ready?"

"Yes. Bell!" He called me.

"Coming Dad!" I yelled back.

I took a deep breath and made my way down the stairs. My breathing stopped when I saw Edward. His dress shirt was rolled up the the elbows and he had on dark jeans. Simple but elegant.

"You look beautiful," he wispered in my ear.

His breath made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"You don't look to bad your self," I said back.

He chuckled, "It was nice to meet you Mr…"

"Dwyer," Phil replied.

"I'll take good care of Bella tonight."

"I'll hold you too that."

I smiled and gave Phil a hug goodbye and we headed off. Edward was a complete gentelmen and opened my door and helped me in and out. Every touch sent shockes through my body. I couldn't help but know that something good was going to happen. I can just feel it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Edward wispered while we were dancing.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Do you like me?"

"Yes," I replied.

"What are you thinking? I'll pay a penny for a thought."

"No, a dollar for an insight." I giggled.

"Be my girl friend?"

"Yes. Forever," I mummbled.

He looked into my eyes and kissed me on the dance floor. Today Edward and I are still going strong and we have a baby girl on the way. Not a bad ending, if I do say so my self.


	2. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

**Okay, people, its Emmy-Loo. I got a few reviews that I didn't like, the reasion she said yes is because she did like him, she just didn't show it. Also, I don't have spellcheck, and I have a very bad grade in Lanuage Arts so I don't spell very well, I try, but I guess I don't get an 'A'. This is one of my very first fanfics so, I'm not good. Please review.**

**-Emmy-Loo Loves You**


End file.
